


Kilgrave's Wish

by SilentSnowflake



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jessica Jones - Freeform, Kilgrave - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSnowflake/pseuds/SilentSnowflake
Summary: What happens if Kilgrave actually got his wish and his mind control worked on the docks that night? Say if he never died and Jessica was forced to relive her nightmare? There's more to the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've seen loads of 'what ifs' for Jessica Jones and Kilgrave and although I don't ship them at all, they do have amazing on screen character chemistry and I love analysing their characters because they're both so interesting. Hope you enjoy!

Jessica was standing in that all too familiar frozen position, her mind screaming every curse word she could think of in that moment. Anything to distract her from this because she knew how this was going to end. He was going to take her, make her life a living hell and probably kill Trish or maybe Luke if they got in his way. She was terrified. 

His voice was all too quick to respond to her obedience, his eyes glistening with some sickening hope. “Let's start with a smile.” He shakily says, clinging onto the little hope he had. Jessica's lips unwillingly curved into a smile, her teeth showing in the most unnatural and false way. He made his way closer to her, almost touching her hair until he stopped and paused. 

“Tell me you love me.” He whispers carefully into her ear and she hears herself telling her to wake up, her inner voice slowly fading way into the back of her mind and with it a new voice appears, one parroting back “I love you.” before looking back at him with as much hate as her body could conjure up. To her surprise he just laughed, laughed like a child who had gotten something for his birthday which he really wanted. 

In the distance Jessica caught eye contact with Trish who was in shock watching the scene play out. “Please,” she begs and Kilgrave looks away from Jessica and stares at Trish, walking towards her. “Stay there, Jessica.” He firmly commands, he knew she'd take any opportunity to kill him if she could and he just needed to be firm at first but remind her of the love he knew they shared. 

Kilgrave stares at Trish for a moment and laughs. “Jessica is with me now, she's safe.” He assures himself more than her. Trish shakes her head. “Can't you see? This isn't real! She doesn't love you!” She yells and goes to walk over to Jessica until he makes her stay still. Anger was building up inside him, as much as she hated to admit it Jessica remembered the way he clenched his jaw when he was about to shout at her and she was ready for it.

But he didn't. 

He took a deep breath and looked at Jessica, smiling at her. “I'm being a better man, Jess. This'll work.” And with that he commands Trish to go back home as well as the other people who were fighting to the death just a short moment ago and before long it was just the two of them on the docks. “You can speak.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes. “This certainly wont work you asshole. Let me go. You know I'll find a way to either kill you or myself.” She raises her voice, trying to get everything out before he made her shut up again. 

“Jess please, I love you.” He argues back and she shakes her head. “You don't know the meaning of the word. Neither one of us do. I hate you, so much. I want you dead. I will never love you.” She raises her voice again before he holds up his hand making her quiet down. “Just be quiet. We're taking a vacation, something to help us.” He softly says and strokes her hair, causing Jessica to flinch at his touch. 

“Smile, darling. This is our new start.”


	2. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.

He had his arm wrapped around her back as they walked into the Daunchester Hotel in London. After much thought and consideration he decided to take her to England where he could tell her more about himself, maybe if she learnt more about him she would give him a chance. 

During the long flight he had given her a handful of commands which had finally made her much more easier to handle as they were walking down the busy London streets. She wasn't as sarcastic. He could get a fairly simple answer out of her with less work but he knew the Jessica he wasn't as fond of was there, lurking inside her and he was determined to change that. 

They arrived in their room fairly quickly as he began unpacking the few suitcases he had packed with his clothes and clothes her had got from the shop after convincing the cashier they were free of charge. He decided to go with a nice smart but fancy style for her, he knew she needed a change of wardrobe, she basically lived in that leather jacket of hers. “Jessica would you go and get changed out of them unjustly clothes.” He sharply tells her and hands her a handful of warm dresses, shirts, trousers and coats. He can see her vaguely rolling her eyes but he shrugs it off, just this once. With a sharp tug she snatches the clothes from his hands and locks herself in the bathroom. 

For a second she sighs, she was alone for the first time in 24 hours in a room with a lock. That was until she heard his voice shout at her, “Don't lock that door either. Don't want you doing something silly.” He chuckles at the end making her groan. “Whatever.” She manages to say to herself, the “be polite” command clearly wearing off. 

With as much annoyance as she could mentally have she gets changed out of her normal clothes and puts on a simple burgundy dress making her miserable. She hated purple. After she's done she stomps out the bathroom and chucks him her old clothes causing him to jump at the force of the throw. “For gods shake, Jessica. I'm trying my best to be better and you're throwing it back in my face!” He yells and clenches his jaw, refraining from making her do something to hurt herself. 

“Apologise.” He stubbornly says and she curses in her mind but a sweet “sorry.” left her lips. He nodded his head, “You're forgiven. Let's just start again, hm?” He asks her excitedly and takes out his phone. “I've booked dinner downstairs in an hour, then tomorrow we can go sight seeing. I remember you saying when we were together before about how you'd always wanted to go to London.” He happily speaks on but Jessica starts to zone out, thinking of ways to escape or contact Trish in her head. 

She could call her but that would be too risky, Kilgrave had her phone and wouldn't let her use it. 

She needed the right moment. When his control was wearing off, however long that took with all this new power, and she could contact someone. Not Trish but Luke. 

Luke Cage. 

He'd help her. She would feel bad but she had to escale Kilgrave because she knew there was no leaving his grip once he had messed with her mind for a long amount of time.


End file.
